A Higher Ground FairyTale
by Bao
Summary: It's a fairy tale! First it's a S&S fic. Well that's all. Please read!!!


  
On December 14, my school had a medival play. My history teacher wrote the script   
(a very good job to her! Yah!) I thought it was a excellent story which   
was combining fairy tales (Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, etc). So I was thinking   
of doing a Higher Ground fairy tale...great?   
  
This is a original story...I don't know if this is so good... (it's supposed to be a comedy)  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!  
  
A S&S FIC!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shelby, I want you to clean the house then you can help my daughters get dress for the ball."   
Mrs.Evil said.   
  
"Yeah Shelby...when you're done, I want you to help me get dress." Juliette said in an stuck up way.   
  
"No (pushing Juliette), I want you to help me first!" Daisy yelled.  
  
Juliette- no me! (pushing Daisy back)  
  
Daisy- no me! You Cow!!!!  
  
Juliette- Mother, did you hear what Daisy call me? (getting all worked up) Why you Slut!!  
  
Daisy- (gasp)  
  
The the two of them started to pulled each other hair. Until Mrs.Evil had enough and went over   
and push the two of them aside.  
  
Mrs.Evil- Girls! Please, I told you shelby will have time for the both of you. Beside why   
would she be welcome at the palace.  
  
Shelby- I can go. The invitation said it was for all girls!   
  
Mrs.Evil- nonsense Shelby. Why would the prince want a peasant liked you in there.   
At least my girls have a chance with the prince. Why don't you just stay here and CLEAN!!   
I except the HOUSE to be spottless when I return! Or I'll feed you to the PIGS! Got it!!?  
  
Shelby- yes Stepmother... (rolled her eyes)  
  
Mrs.Evil- good, now go on with you're duties.  
  
The three horribles ladies exit the kitchen. Moments later, a cart came and they left.   
Leaving Shelby home alone.  
  
Shelby stared outside as the cart drived off.  
  
Shelby- it's not fair.   
  
As she stared outside the window. A magical thing happen. First it started to glitter and a   
fairy dress in white appear. It came over to Shelby and tab her shoulder.  
  
"Hello my dear."  
  
Shelby turned around slowly, "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Please down be scared."  
  
Shelby- who are you?  
  
"I'm? I'm your fairygod "Father". Not mother, but father. You can called me Ezra."  
  
Shelby- Ezzzzzzzzzzzzzra? (confused)  
  
Ezra- no my dear. It's Ezra, not EEEZZZZZZRRRAAAA.  
  
Shelby- what do you want. Money? please don't hurt me... (As she started to cry)  
  
Ezra- oh my dear, I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help you.  
  
"Help me?" Shelby said as she dry her tears and standing up.  
  
Ezra- didn't U want to go to that ball? (smirked)  
  
Shelby-yeah...u...u..u mean you can get me there?  
  
Ezra- hon, I can get you anywhere.  
  
Shelby- but how?  
  
Ezra- (smile) let me show you.  
  
Took out his wand and started to stared around. As if looking for something.   
  
Ezra- oh yes.  
  
He went over to the pots.  
  
Ezra- watch this.  
  
Ezra twirled his wand and said a chant and landed the wand down on the pot.  
  
Ezra-ok (nothing happen)  
  
He stared at Shelby who had her hands on her hips and given the expression liked, "what was that."  
  
Ezra- hey, I haven't been using this wand in a century.   
  
Again, he waved the wand and this time it works. The pots had turn into servants (4). Shelby's   
eyes glow with happiness.  
  
Ezra- now for a cart. Umm...do you waNt a Limo or what? (scratching his head with the wand)  
  
Shelby- anything you can get would be fine.  
  
Ezra- oh this tree would do.   
  
He just turned the tree into a black Limo.   
  
Ezra- (mutter) car, servant, ummm...what are we forgetting about.  
  
Shelby tab on Ezra's shoulder and the looked down at her ripped tear dress.  
  
Ezra- ok yes. Now spinned around. Don't make me do all the works around. (smile)  
  
Shelby twirled around and then her dress had turn into a beautiful gown. Her makeup and hair   
was done also. (I don't know what dress so imagine the dress looked like the dress that she wore for   
the last episode, you know "Morp")  
  
Ezra- ohh...you looked so beautiful. Now how can't the Prince resist this HOT STUFF!  
  
Shelby blushed.  
  
Ezra- come on, the ball all ready started.  
  
Ezra walked Shelby over the limo.  
  
Ezra- and ohh..remember that the spell will last only till 2:00pm. So make your move before you   
lost your "only" chance. And good luck.   
  
Ezra wave as the limo drived away.  
  
Ezra- (hold a tissue) ohh... my baby is all grown up going to the ball. (cry)  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
AT THE BALL.....  
  
Sophie and Peter sat at the thrown as the dance cover with dancer.  
  
Peter- I don't know why you wanted another ball.  
  
Sophie- oh come on, don't you want Scott to get marry?  
  
Peter- yeah, but I DON'T think he want to get marry.  
  
On the other side of the ball, Scott and his prince friends stood there.  
  
Scott- look at these people.  
  
Auggie- yo, I think your mom really want you to get marry.  
  
David- just pick and get on with this junk.  
  
Auggie- yo David, shut up.  
  
As they talk, Daisy and Juliette walked over.  
  
Scott- oh no, here come trouble. Guys?  
  
Auggie- hey don't worry meat, me and Davy boy here got it.  
  
(everyone dress as they did when they were at the morp. Just to make it easier to imagine)  
  
Daisy- hi Scott  
  
Juliette- yeah, hi Scott  
  
Scott- hi ladies. These are my other "prince" friends.   
  
Auggie and David were looking at Scott in a funny way. As if the girls weren't going to fall for it.  
  
Juliette- (eyes glow up) you're a prince, too!!??!!  
  
Auggie- uh..yeah. I'm from France. I just wanted to come here and support my man Scott over here.   
Hey you wanna dance?  
  
Juliette- yeah SURE!  
  
David- and how about you, you fine thang?  
  
Daisy- ohh...what the heck. (sarcasticly)  
  
The four of them went to the dance floor leaving Scott behind standing. Then the light turn dark.  
  
Sophie & Peter- a slow dance  
  
Just then Shelby walked in. She stood there on the top of the stair. A spotlight was on her.   
It was Ezra shining down his wand. He was the DJ. Everyone turn their attention toward Shelby.   
Scott, Sophie, Peter, everyone.   
  
Scott- wow...  
  
Sophie- who is that?  
  
Peter- I...don't know... (speakless)  
  
Shelby started to walk down the stair as Scott starting to walk toward her.  
Scott smiled with that most gorgeous smiled.  
  
Scott- hi, I'm Scott. You...wanna dance?  
  
Shelby- yeah, I love too.  
  
Scott held out an arm for her and she grab it. Everyone started to dance again after   
Scott and Shelby began to dance.  
  
(You can say they dance the night away...lol)  
  
Then S&S went outside.  
  
Scott- you know by now, I still don't know your name.  
  
Shelby- Shelby.  
  
Scott- uh...Shelby. Right. I had a great time with you.  
  
Shelby- you know, you looked mush taller in person.  
  
Scott- (smile) you know...  
  
Shelby- (look up at the clock) oh no...I'm sorry I have to go.  
  
Scott- what? It's only 2! (he yelled as Shelby ran out) wait, you forgot your shoe!   
You don't want it?!? Fine, I'll keep it! (As he stood there holding the shoe) ohh...nice car.   
(watching as the limo drive off)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY.....  
  
Sophie- so have you pick who you want to marry?  
  
Scott- yes, I have.  
  
Sophie- then who is she? I need her address, zip code, direction...  
  
Scott- I don't know  
  
Sophie- hon, what do you mean you don't know. How can we find her   
if we don't know where she lived!  
  
Scott- BUT I have her shoe!!  
  
Sophie- great, you have her shoe. what do you do? Smell it?  
  
Servant 1- your majesty, please calm down.  
  
Sophie- calm down? My son is a shoe stealer!  
  
Scott- I didn't took her shoe, she lefted here.  
  
Peter- maybe we can try every girl in town to see who fit the shoe.  
  
Sophie- yeah great, that shoe size is like size 7.There're alot of girl who are size 7!  
  
Scott- then we visited house from house. Looking for her.  
  
Sophie- but that could take days!  
  
Scott- then we better started now. Whose first on the list?  
  
Servant 2- mmm...the Evil's house.  
  
Sophie- hmmm....they must be nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK AT THE EVIL'S HOUSE.   
  
DING DONG  
  
Juliette- Shelby! The door!  
  
Shelby went over and open the door.   
  
Servant 1- hello, is this the Evil's house?  
  
Shelby- evil house? I'm sorry this is not an evil house. But there are evil people in here.  
  
Servant 1- (confused) ok. Is there a girl that lived in here by the named shelby?  
  
Shelby- I'm Shelby.  
  
Scott- (caMe out of his cart) Shelby?  
  
Shelby- Scott. what are you doing here?  
  
Scott- I came here to ask for ur hand. (shelby was liked, "uh?") Will you marry me?  
  
Shelby- (smiled) yes.  
  
Shelby left the house and went to lived with Scott.  
  
Juliette- MOM! Someone stold Shelby!  
  
YOU CAN SAY THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVE AFTER......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END...  
  
Was that too cheesy? I kinda got lazy at the end.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE TO HEAR UR COMMENTS.....  
pppppppppLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
